The present invention relates to electrical connections, and more particularly to releasable electrical connections.
Numerous approaches have been taken for making electrical connections. For example, some electrical connections are made by soldering wires together. However, such connections are not readily releasable. As such, numerous releasable connection approaches have been proposed, such as the USB connector found in numerous electronic devices for power and/or data transmission. However, USB and similar connections may not be suitable for some applications, such as in harsh environments. As such, there remains a need for alternative approaches to making releasable electrical connections.